forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Peel P50
The 1962 Peel P50 is a microcar by Peel featured as a summer-only Barn Find in Forza Horizon 4. Synopsis The Peel P50 is a three-wheeled microcar manufactured from 1962 to 1965 by the Peel Engineering Company. It was originally created to be a city car, designed for one person and a single shopping bag. Only 50 of the vehicles were created during those years with only 27 known to still exist. The original models did not have reverse, but had a handle on the rear of the car, allowing it to be maneuvered by hand. The P50 features a 49 cc DKW engine48cc in the Forza series with a top speed of . It was re-manufactured in 2010 and although similar in most ways, this newer version includes a reverse gear to to make them street legal. Unlike the actual 1962 model of this vehicle, the in-game rendition has a reverse gear and a top speed of . Performance The P50's in-game top speed of 43 mph makes it the slowest car in Forza Horizon 4. Its small size makes it useful for collectables located in narrow locations where regular cars may not fit. When the normal engine is swapped for the I4 Motorbike Engine, it drastically improves in acceleration and top speed, with a 0 to 60 miles per hour time of 2 to 3 seconds, and capable of a top speed in the 100 mile per hour range. However, this newfound performance comes with a drastic reduction in control, making it very easy to spin out. Statistics Conversions Gallery FH4 Peel_P50 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Peel_P50 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Barn Find FH4 Peel P50 Barn Find.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH4 Peel P50 Interior.jpg|Interior Trivia * There is a glitch that can be performed with the car, although this can only be done in Edinburgh, and it must be performed in Online mode. A player must drive the P50 up against a wall, and another player must ram the P50 with a heavy vehicle, preferably a truck. The recoil makes the P50 clip through the wall, and allows the player to explore areas in Edinburgh normally inaccessible to them, also being able to clip through buildings. However, the player can only explore this part of the map to a certain degree before the map starts glitching, or the player falls through non-solid areas. The player can easily escape this glitch by going back on the main road.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg0xcQMplhg *Players in Forza Horizon 4 must win a race in a P50 to unlock achievement "Never Tell Me the Odds." The "Full of Zest" achievement in the Fortune Island expansion is unlocked if the player achieves three stars in the Trailblazer Gate The Forest Run in a P50. *The P50 is notorious for being one of the hardest vehicles to control if the Motorbike Engine is swapped in. Due to the car's extremely short wheelbase, the Motorbike Engine's drastic power increase makes it very easy to spin out, even with very light turns; this is much more prominent when going offroad. References